A Peek Into the Future
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: What happens when Raven recieves a mysterious package with a Time Turner inside? What would happen if BB found it?


**A Peek Into the Future**

**Summary: What if Raven had a time turner? What happens when Beast Boy finds it? **

The titans were all in the main room, everyone except Raven who was reading and Cyborg who was getting the mail, were watching TV.

The elevator doors opened and the tin man walked in carrying a small square brown package. "Hey Raven, you got a package!"

Beast Boy turned around, "Dude, really? Who's it from?"

Rae had already started walking toward Cy and taken the package. She looked at the returning address and frowned, "It doesn't say." She walked out of the main room and into her own. Carefully she opened the box to fins a gold necklace linked to an hour glass with two thin gold rims around it. Raven picked it up, "What is this?" At the bottom of the box she noticed a paper and picked it up to read.

_If you ever find the need to be in two places at once the Time-Tuner will help you. However there are two rules you must follow. You mustn't be seen with your other self and must return to the place from once you turned time when your mission is accomplished. It is recommended that you not use this to forward time to the future._

She turned the paper over but there was no name. The dark titan sighed and left it on her bed as she left the room.

Unnoticed by her a green fly flew into her room. BB changed back once inside and opened the box, "What's this?" He picked up and read the paper out loud, "If you ever find the need to be in two places at once the Time-Tuner will help you. However there are two rules you must follow. You mustn't be seen with your other self and must return to the place from once you turned time when your mission is accomplished." He skipped the last sentence and put it around his neck. "Off to the future I go, where I stop, even I don't know," he sung as he turned it and watched time speed forward as Raven came back in, saw the empty box, became angry and stormed out of the room. Then everything became a blur as time went even faster, until finally, it stopped. He smiled to himself as he walked out of the room. He heard someone coming and turned into a fly.

A grown up Starfire and Robin, or rather Nightwing walked by.

"But Raven has been most upset," Star said, worried.

Nightwing smiled, "Don't worry Kori she always forgives him in the end and he always apologizes." He wrapped his arms around her as they stopped, "Still worried?"

She smiled, "Not as much."

They kissed

BB flew into the main room and saw Raven staring out the window. If he was in his human form his jaw would've dropped and he would've started to drool.

Raven frowned. Unlike her younger self she wore a white cloak and leotard. Her hair was shoulder length and slightly curly. Her chest had filled out more and her curves made him almost faint. She was perfect. To him.

The doors slid open and the future Beast Boy **(we'll call him Gar so we can tell them apart)** walked in. He stared at her, "Oh, come on Rae. Don't tell me you're still mad about today. I thought you forgave me years ago."

BB smiled. _Dude, I get taller!_

Rae turned around, sighing, "I did Gar but now that today is actually here I don't know what to do. I mean, you didn't even tell me when today." Her arms were folded and her expression was…caring?

Gar walked over to her and turned into a kitten, giving her "the face."

She did something between a smile and a smirk as she picked him up and petted him, "It's not fair when you use 'the face' against me."

Beast Boy flew closer.

Garfield changed back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before jumping out of her arms, laughing.

Raven's face went red, "GarfiELD!" She shouted as she chased after him.

"Oh, come on Rae," he smiled as he ran around the room.

"I told you, not today!" She growled, "What if we're seen?" Her powers pulled him toward her as she yelled in his face, "Not today!"

_Not what today? _The changeling thought.

His smile only grew as he purposely breathed on her face, causing her to blush, "Ok, not today."

"Thank you," she released him.

"You won't last that long," he folded his arms as he smiled slyly.

She raised a brow, "Longer than you will."

The main doors opened as a little boy with fire red spiked hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Hey, Richard," Gar walked over to him.

"I can't find Dad or Mom," he said plainly.

Garfield glanced at Raven.

"They'll be back; they just went to the store." She answered.

"Why don't you go see how uncle Cyborg's doing?"

The little boy nodded and walked off.

Rae sighed, "He's already as serious as Nightwing and he's not even eight years old."

"Don't worry, he has his mother sense of…happiness?" He laughed nervously.

She smiled, "You're such an idiot."

Beast Boy was just trying to take it all in. Robin er Nightwing was a father and he was married to Star? He knew they loved each other but to actually see them married and as adults was a little freaky to him. Then he turned his attention to Rae and saw her smile. _I get Raven to SMILE in the future! Dude the future rocks!_

Unfortunately Raven heard his thoughts because he was so close. "He's here," she said, serious as she looked around.

Gar grinned as he stared at the green fly, "Alright, we know you're here so you might as well change back."

Beast Boy changed back, "Hehe, waz up?"

The dark women walked over to him and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his cheek.

"That's for traveling to the future when the paper in the box specifically said NOT to," she narrowed her eyes at him as she looked down at him.

"It did?" BB sweat dropped.

Gar chuckled, "Don't worry, she only slapped us cause she's worried."

Rae's cheeks tinted red as she glared at him. "Shut up."

"Really, you were worried about me?" Beast Boy blushed.

She glanced at him, "Just a little." She admitted.

**In the Present **

Raven had discovered the Time Turner was gone when she returned to her room and knew only one person would even dare to walk in her room, Beast Boy. She was furious as she asked everyone where he was but they said they hadn't seen him since she'd gotten the package. The dark girl used her soul self to search the tower before she went back into her room and looked inside the box. _The instructions are gone? He didn't…?_ Suddenly she was panicked. If he had traveled to the past she should've found two of him but there were none so… "He traveled to the future!" _That idiot! What if he gets hurt! _She immediately started searching for the incantation to bring him back.

**In the Future**

"So are you gonna tell me about the future?" BB asked, smiling.

Gar grinned but Raven frowned.

"Well," he asked eagerly.

Rae sighed, "I guess but not anything that'll change the past."

Garfield laughed, "Course not!" He turned to his younger self, "As you probably guessed Nightwing married Star and Richard's their son."

"What about me and Raven or you and, argh!" He was ready to rip out his hair.

The dark women's face went red but she wore a blank expression, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Beast Boy blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well…"

Gar smiled, "Oh she's totally awesome and fun!"

Raven rolled her eyes, showing a very tiny smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Dude! She smiled! And nothing blew up! And her cape's white! When did that happen!" BB exclaimed.

Then she gave him a full blown genuine smile.

He almost fainted as he only managed a how.

"Well someone helped me and I gained complete control of my powers," she folded her arms.

"Who?" The young teen asked.

Rae smiled but didn't answer.

He glanced at his future self for an explanation who was doing the same thing. "You aren't gonna tell me?"

Garfield shook his head, "Sorry."

Beast Boy was about to stare at the floor when he noticed something shine on Raven's finger and looked up to see a ring, "You're married?" _Who's she married to?_

She laughed, "If you can call it a marriage." She smirked.

Gar gave a small pout but quickly covered it up but not before BB noticed the ring on his finger.

"Me too? Who am I marrying?"

Garfield grinned, "Don't worry; you married the girl of your dreams."

The dark woman rolled her eyes, smiling.

Beast Boy looked confused, "Do I know her yet?" He cocked his head.

Flames were in Raven's eyes as she glared at him.

Gar laughed nervously, "More than that."

Nightwing and Starfire walked in and froze.

BB blinked, "Dude, is Cy married too?"

"Yeah, to Bumblebee," Raven answered.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHO I'M GONNA MARRY!" Beast Boy shouted.

"To friend Raven of course," Star answered.

"STAR!" Everyone shouted.

"Oops," she blushed, embarrassed.

The changeling was beat red, "Rae?"

Just then there was a flash as he found himself in Raven's room with her glaring at him. He still hadn't gotten over the fact they were going to be married, "R-Rae?"

She lifted a brow, "What did you think you were doing?"

"Well I didn't think I'd find us all married in the future but still titans." His blush started to slowly fade.

Rae frowned, "Married? Even me?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yup, and Rob and Star are gonna be the first to have a kid."

"Who are you and I married to?" She asked.

He gulped, "Y-you m-mar-married…"

"Well, who was it," her foot was tapping with impatience.

"Gar," he said nervously.

"Gar?" Her foot stopped as she thought. "I don't know a Gar," she glanced at him.

"Yeah, you kinda do," he sweat dropped.

"Who's," she gasped, "wait, are your Gar?"

BB laughed nervously, "Yes."

A blush came across her cheeks, "Beast Boy?"

The changeling cautiously looked up.

"Were we, happy?" She asked.

He nodded and suddenly felt himself be embraced, "Raven, I…"

She closed her eyes and laughed, shedding tears of joy.

"Will you marry me?" The green teen asked. He looked at her face, "I promise I'll grow taller."

She smiled, "You do realize we're too young to get married, right?"

"That and Robin would have a cow but I meant in spirit."

Raven looked into his eyes, "Since when did you become so spiritual?"

"Since I read that book on people's animal spirits." He grinned. "Will you marry me?"

Neither knew Rob and Cy were at the door in time to hear the question.

The gothic girl smiled, "Absolutely."

Both boys were completely shocked.

"So you really love me?" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled, "Yes and I really think you're funny. But you do realize that despite this I'm going to have to punish you for coming into my room and using the Time Turner."

His face fell but then he grinned, "If you'll marry me it can't be that bad." He shrugged.

Raven smirked, "Is not getting a kiss bad?"

"WHAT!" BB pouted, "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Friends, it is not right to listen to," Star's voice was heard outside the door.

The door slid open as the two fell back.

Rae looked beneath the Boy Wonder and then looked back at her husband/boyfriend, "He's not having a cow, I think it's safe."

The green titan chuckled as he came out. "Just wait till you two get married."

"Just wait until the kid comes," Raven smirked at Robin. She turned to BB, "Just no more peaks into the future, okay?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Do I get a kiss if I don't?"

A smile formed on her lips, "You don't need to time travel to answer that question."

**FIN! **

**I think this is the best one-shot I've ever written! **


End file.
